


Birthday Present

by KissaChan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissaChan/pseuds/KissaChan
Summary: WARNING: This fanfic is SMUT. Please don’t read if you are under 18 years old. And if you guys are not into being tied by someone, you might not appreciate this but don’t worry. No violence involved :)
You have been warned.
((Because it’s Jumin Han’s birthday, I decided to make another fanfic! Happy birthday, Jumin oppa~))





	

“It’s almost time!”

You hurriedly removed your apron and looked at the table, checking if everything is in place. It’s almost 7 in the evening and your fiancé is about to come home. You turned off the lights and waited at the door.

You heard the clicking sound of the doorknob. “y/n?” you saw his worried facial expression when he saw how dark the whole area was.

“Surprise!” you turned on the lights and shower him with the confetti you made. “Happy birthday, Jumin!”

“Oh, God.” He hugged you so tight all of a sudden to your surprise.

“A-Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Jumin kissed you fully on the lips. “I was worried I thought something happened already. You indeed surprised me,” he kissed you on your forehead. “Thank you, y/n.”

“I’m not done yet,” you gave your sweetest smile to him and held his hand. You guided him to the dining area where you cooked and prepared some of his favorite dishes.

“Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Jumin,” you held the small chocolate cake that you baked for him. “Happy birthday to you!” You smiled at him. “Make a wish.”

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then blew the candlelight.

You felt so happy seeing Jumin enjoying the dishes that you prepared for him. Although he’s not that fond of desserts, he complimented your chocolate cake. You can still see that soft blush on his cheeks while you both are having a dinner.

“I was thinking of asking you out and eat in a restaurant actually,” Jumin said while he’s holding a glass of wine. “I was about to make a reservation but I decided to go home and ask you where you want to eat and spend the night somewhere. But I guess there’s no need for that.” He elegantly put the glass down. “Thank you y/n for everything. It’s my first time that someone prepared something like this for me. I-I don’t know how to express it in words properly but… I am so damn happy.”

You looked down and blushed. “I-I am happy that you liked it. I-I don’t know if you’ll like it at first since you always asked some well-known chefs to cook something for us. But I decided to give it a shot…”

“But everything tasted so good. Did you study any culinary course?”

“No. My mom taught me to cook.”

“She must be a great mom.” He smiled.

“She is! Oh wait…” You gave him another birthday present. “It’s for you. I hope you like it…”

“Another gift? You never fail to surprise me, my y/n,” he chuckled. “Can I open it?”

“S-Sure…”

He started to unwrap the slim box. “I-I don’t know if you’ll like it because ahm… Well, you can actually buy anything you want so…”

He looked surprised after seeing what’s inside the box. “A neck tie?”

“Y-Yes. Although you already have lots of it, maybe you can wear a necktie that I gave if ever you need some work motivation?” you laughed.

He smiled. “I like it. My taste. Thanks y/n.” he looked intently at his new necktie which is still in the box.

“I-Is there a problem, Jumin?” you worriedly asked him.

“Hmm. I was actually thinking of something. Maybe…” he stood up and went to your side. He gave you a smirk that sends you a delicious shiver all over your body. “Maybe we can try something out of this necktie…” He grabbed your wrist and led you to the bedroom.

“B-But what about the food?”

“Just leave it there, we will continue later. Let me have my favorite dessert first.”

He kissed you hungrily and started undressing you as soon as you both were inside the bedroom. He held your face lovingly while giving you a very intense kiss. You felt your back on the soft bed while he’s showering you kisses all over your face.

Both panting, Jumin ended the kiss. He grabbed the necktie that you gave to him. “Close your eyes.” He used the necktie to cover your eyes. “I want you to focus with what you’ll feel. Trust me?”

“Yes, Jumin…”

“I love you, my y/n. I want you to feel me. My everything…” he started to give wet kisses from your lips, on your sensitive neck, on its way to your swollen breasts that been craving for some attention.

“J-Jumin…” you moaned when he gently sucked and playfully bit your nipple. You like it so much when you hear the wet sounds he’s making as he pleasure you. He softly squeezed both of your breasts while repeatedly licking each nipple alternatively.

“You’re so soft…”

You arched your back when you felt his finger playing with your clit. “You’re always so ready for me. Do you like this?”

“Y-Yes… so much. So damn much…”

He chuckled. “Looks like it…” he slowly glided his two fingers inside you. “Ahh, so warm… I can’t wait to be inside you…”

“J-Jumin…” his words were so intense that added more erotic feelings all over you. You know for yourself that Jumin is the only man who can make you feel this way. His words, his voice, his movements, his everything.

You felt his body moved on your lower half as his fingers moved slowly in and out of you. You cried out when you felt his lips sucking your clit.

“Mmm…” his finger’s thrust became faster. “You’re so wet, y/n. I like it. I like seeing and feeling you like this. It turns me on so much seeing how wet you are for me.”

“J-Jumin…!” you shivered. You can’t help not to let go because of his dirty words and the way he pleasure you.

Jumin chuckled. You felt him kneel down on the bed and grabbed your waist. He guided you until your back facing his front. He guided your elbows and knees so it can bend properly to make you comfortable. “I’ll take you from behind, my y/n…”

You let a sigh when you felt his cock slowly entered inside you. It gave you a shiver. He knows you love this position because you can feel more of him, how hard he is and his movements. He started to thrust slowly.

“J-Jumin… I…”

“Hmm? You want this?” he suddenly gave a hard thrust and you cry out in pleasure. “You want more?”

“Y-Yes please. Please Jumin. I want more…”

He positioned himself and placed his hands on your waist. “I’ll give you want you want. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Please…”

He started thrusting you fast and hard, moaning each other’s name as you both sway to the waves of pleasure.

“Y-You’re so tight…” you cried out when you felt his thumb teasing your other hole.

“N-No Jumin! Ahhhhnn…” you felt yourself come. He knows that area is also sensitive.

“Y/n…!” After two more thrust, he let himself come. He pants and squeezed your butt cheeks as he fill your insides. “God…” he immediately removed his necktie that covered your eyes and kissed you tenderly.

“It’s always this good. I love you so much, my y/n. My future wife, my everything.”

“I love you so much too, Jumin…”

After a while, you both resting on the bed, your head lying on Jumin’s tight arms while you both hugged each other and let each other’s breathe to ease. He grabbed his necktie. “This is my favorite neck tie from now on.”

You both looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
